The present disclosure relates generally to a ceiling fan mounting ball (hereinafter “fan ball”). Fan balls provide the ball portion of a ball and socket type interaction, thereby allowing a ceiling fan to hang straight even when mounted on a variety of sloped surfaces.
In the past, fan balls mechanically transferred an appreciable degree of vibration from the fan's environment to the fan, thereby causing undesirable noise.
Therefore, what is needed is a fan ball having dampening means to prevent vibration.